Various fully automated and semi-automated refuse collection methods are becoming increasingly popular for the collection of residential waste. In these systems, the consumer uses a waste container capable of holding refuse generated by the consumer over a period of several days, up to a week. These large refuse containers are typically supported on two wheels attached to a single axle secured to the rear, bottom portion of the refuse container. At the appropriate time, the consumer moves the container to the curbside by tilting and rolling the container on its two wheels.
The semi-automated refuse collection systems employ a lifting bar attached to the refuse collection truck. The refuse container includes a downwardly open receiving pocket on its front wall and/or a lifting bar mounted transversely across a recessed center channel on the container body. The filled refuse container is manually positioned on the lifting bar of the collection truck. The lifting mechanism engages and locks into the lifting pocket and/or lifting bar of the refuse container and mechanically lifts and inverts the container for emptying of the container into the collection truck.
In the fully automated collection systems, a collection truck is provided with a mechanical gripper provided at the end of a mechanical arm. The mechanical gripper typically includes two opposed grippers having arcuately shaped engagement pads which are forced together to clamp and grip the container around its lower portion. The lift arms are then mechanically raised and the container inverted and emptied.
Refuse containers used in both fully and semi-automated lift systems are preferably provided with a pivotably attached lid which opens as the container is inverted over the refuse collection truck. As shown in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,503 to Otto et al., the container lid can be attached to a handle at the rear of the container by means of a pair of integral flanges extending rearwardly from the lid.
Over a period of years refuse containers are subjected to a substantial amount of abuse by the fully and semi-automated lifting systems; by refuse collection laborers; and by the consumer. Thus, the container is repeatedly squeezed by the grippers of fully automated collection systems. The lid is often slammed both forwardly and rearwardly by laborers, consumers and by the various fully automated and semi-automated lifting mechanisms. Additionally, the containers are apt to be inadvertently bumped by collection trucks or other vehicles when located at curbside. Because of such substantial abuse, the useful life of the refuse container can be limited even though the container may be expensive.
Container lifetimes can be improved by structural improvements. However, various structural improvements can increase the container mass making it difficult for the consumer to tilt and roll the lo container. This difficulty can be accentuated by the large size of the container, which can range from 50 gallons up to 100 gallons or more.
Another contributing factor to shortened container life is that some container parts are often fastened by rivets, screws or the like, to the container body. Not only are these fasteners subject to breakage, but the container body can be weakened by the fasteners and assembly of the container can be complicated.